


Patience

by MadameAngel



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mention of potential underage but nothing actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAngel/pseuds/MadameAngel
Summary: Mads Mikkelsen is a divorced high-school teacher. You were his student. Fifteen years later, you happen to cross paths and invite him back to your apartment. As it turns out, you weren't the only one who's been waiting for this. Shameless smut. Enjoy it.
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> There is no underage content in this piece, though Mads's character had urges he didn't act on when You were a teenager.

Maybe he comes through town to drop his kids off with their mom. Maybe you bump into him at a gas station. You see him eyeing you because you’re a curvy woman in a boho wrap skirt and sandals driving a pickup truck, and then you realize who it is. You go over and introduce yourself and he smiles. You ask him if he wants to go downtown and get coffee or a smoothie. He hesitates for a moment, and you know it’s because you were 15 when the two of you first met, but that was 15 years ago and you’re a 30-year-old woman now. And eventually, he gives in. You tell him you live around the block and he can park at your apartment and the two of you can walk downtown.

The walk passes quickly, but you can’t keep from looking him over in the evening light as you walk. As you sit and sit your drinks, you can’t keep your eyes from laughing. His eyes warm in response, and you can’t help but bite your lip at the sight. His cheerful smile falters, just for a moment. His pulse jumps in his neck and your teeth shut with a snap. He raises an eyebrow at your nearly empty cup. 

“Shall we?”

You leave and head back uptown to your apartment.

He hesitates briefly on the stairs. You turn and see him watching you, his eyes dark. He has one foot on the bottom stair. You skip back down the stairs to him, aware of your skirt flouncing around your knees and your breasts bouncing beneath your tank top. His eyes shift almost imperceptibly down and then back up to your face. You pause on the step above him, and for the first time, you are taller than him. 

Before you can stop yourself, you take his hand and lead him up the stairs to your door. As you put the key in the lock, you can feel the warmth of his body close behind you. Goosebumps spring up on your skin as he exhales, warm breath against your neck. You swear you hear a low hum in his chest but you don’t turn around.

Once inside, you turn the deadbolt to lock the door. He examines your bookshelf, squatting to see the lower shelves. Coming up behind him, you lean over him, your thigh pressing into his shoulder. He turns his head, his stubble catching in the silk of your skirt as his cheek brushes your hip. You feel your muscles clench as a warmth begins to build between your thighs. His nostrils flare.

He looks up at you through his fair eyelashes. You gaze down at him, running your tongue along the backs of your teeth. He turns, one knee down and the other outside your legs. His hand slides up the back of your calf to rest in the hollow of your right knee. With his other hand, he pulls back the edge of your skirt, exposing a long triangle of skin on your thigh. He slips this hand into the skirt, glancing up at you as he trails his fingers up the back of your thigh, curling his broad hand around the top of your leg just under your buttocks. The whisper of his fingers just between your legs would almost tickle if it weren’t so goddamn arousing.

You’re trembling, every muscle strung taut. He blinks hazily up at you, then leans in, his nose brushing your lower abdomen through your skirt. He inhales slowly, his eyes rolling back and eyelids fluttering. You rake your fingers through his hair, dragging your nails along his scalp, forcing his head back and exposing his throat. You bare your teeth and he stands in one fluid motion, hands sliding up over your ass and your back to hold your face between them. Your dress falls back down to cover your legs but you feel like you may as well be wearing nothing at all.

His fists tighten in your hair, tipping your chin up. He leans down, his lips a hair’s breadth from yours. You lean up and he leans back, maintaining the distance. A shaky breath escapes your lips and he smiles. He tugs on your hair again, drawing a ragged sound from between your teeth and putting your lips out of reach. His mouth ghosts along your jaw, his stubble scratching slightly, his pouty lower lip dragging as his breath warms your skin. You get goosebumps again, and he chuckles quietly. You shudder. His tongue moves gently up the curve of your ear and your knees give out. You fall against him, his arms coming down from your hair. He looks into your eyes as he holds you up, wondering and slightly concerned. You hold his gaze as you regain your footing.

You move again to kiss him, but he leans away, eyes gleaming. A small whine escapes your lips. He smirks and returns a hand to your hair, one sharp tug baring your throat to him again. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he leans down, the hand not in your hair tight on your waist, pulling you against him. He presses his lips to your neck, warm and soft and too fucking gentle. A growled “Oh come  _ on _ ” slips from between your clenched teeth, and almost before you can even think, his lips part and he sinks his teeth into the skin below your ear. Your eyes fly open and you gasp, your mouth opening in a way that is positively vulgar. He releases your neck and pulls back to grin at you, his lips still drawn back over his teeth. He looks feral in the pale light coming through the blinds. Before he can stop you again, you surge upward on your toes, pressing your mouth to his and twining your arms around his neck. The new angle of your hips against his makes you aware of the erection straining the front of his jeans. You roll your hips, and when his lips open in a moan, you catch his lower lip between your teeth. He responds by thrusting his tongue between your lips.

When you part, breaths heaving, he’s smiling, knowing and satisfied.

“You knew,” you say, stunned. “You knew all along, didn’t you?”

His grin widens in confirmation. “Question is, when did  _ you _ figure it out?”

“When you chaperoned the New Year’s Eve dance. I could feel you watching me.”

His eyes rake down your body, taking in the curve of your hips and the swell of your breasts. His hazel eyes darken like water and he blinks heavily. “I was out of my mind wanting you that night. I knew it was wrong and I nearly didn’t care. That’s why—”

“Why you left early,” you finish. You tilt your chin up, stretching your neck to whisper against his lips. “I’m all grown up now — nothing wrong anymore.” You kiss him again, slowly. He lets you, fingertips skating across your neck and jaw. You sigh against his lips and lick them gently. He sucks on your tongue and pulls your hips closer, pressing his hardness into you. The sound you make is low and needy. He moves his lips back to your neck, a series of small, sharp bites that leave you panting.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” you breathe. You feel, more than you hear, him laugh, low and wicked.

“Gladly,” he purrs. Your eyes fly open at another roll of his hips. You turn your head to wear his hand rests on your jaw and run your tongue up the pad of his thumb. His thumb slides into your mouth and you suck hungrily, your eyes closing. When you open your eyes again, he is staring at you, at your lips around his thumb. He slides the digit out, tugging at your lower lip and smearing a trail of saliva down your chin.

You’re still standing in front of your bookshelf. He turns you, hands on your shoulders, until the shelves press into your spine. As he kisses you, licking and sucking and biting, his hands are in your skirt, searching for the edge of the wrap. He pushes the silk to one side, fingers brushing along your lace underwear, between your legs, pressing gently, stroking you through the thin fabric. You shudder and gasp, trying to press yourself into his hand, but he removes his hand with a small  _ tsk _ of admonition. 

“Patience,” he hisses.

“It’s been fifteen fucking years,” you growl. “Give it to me.” 

He chuckles darkly, palming you again through your underwear. You whimper and his smile widens. You lean forward and kiss his collarbone where it peeks out of his t-shirt. You drag your tongue up the column of his throat and take his earlobe between your teeth. The low, shuddering moan he makes almost brings you to orgasm then and there.

You put your hands on his shoulders and steer him backwards toward the couch. He sits obediently. You open your wrap skirt and straddle his lap on the couch, your thighs trembling as you hold yourself above him. His hands skim up your sides and then down again, gripping your hips firmly. He adjusts his hips on the couch, lining you up so that, when he lowers you onto his lap, his trapped erection lines up with the center between your legs. You bite your lip and he simply gazes at you as you grind into him aching for the friction. His hands are still clasped on your hips, almost hard enough to bruise. He bares his teeth in a crooked grin as your eyes grow hazy. One hand comes up to hold the back of your neck and draws your face down to his. This kiss is slow and languid, tongues moving slowly along the points of teeth, hands roaming. When he shifts his hips against yours, you can’t stop the high moan that comes out of you. You feel him smile, but he doesn’t stop kissing you. He’s insistent and greedy, like he’s been dreaming of this for the last fifteen years just like you have.

His hands leave your waist and skate up your ribs. An inhale pushes your breasts into his palms and he squeezes gently. You pull back to watch him as he pulls your tank top up over your head and tosses it to the side. You can see the appreciation in his eyes as he takes in the sight of your breasts, accentuated by your summer tan line in a rose-pink lace bra. His mouth opens slightly as he runs one careful finger along the cup of the bra and pulls it down. Your nipple, already peaked with desire, tightens further at the warm breath coming from between his lips. His gold eyes return to your face, gauging your reaction. You watch as his lips descend over your nipple, his tongue making small, sure circles that echo straight to your clit. 

Your head falls back as he frees your other breast, fingers rolling and pinching your nipple. His fingers are calloused and it hurts  _ so good _ . He laves your nipple with a wide, flat tongue, then pulls it gently between his teeth. Your hips roll against his and you know, even through his jeans, that he can feel how wet you are. He kisses and licks from one breast to the other, and his free hand finds the edge of your skirt. He slides his hand between your bodies, fingers slipping along the hem of your underwear, pulling them to one side. Two fingers circle your entrance, gathering wetness and sliding up to your clit. The circles he makes there match his tongue on your nipple. You can barely keep your eyes open. He looks up at you, his fingers sliding down your center again. His middle finger dips inside you, slowly, testing your response. A shuddering gasp escapes your lips. A slow smile spreads across his face as his finger presses deeper into you.

Your thighs tremble as you hold yourself above him, making space between your bodies for his hand. His sure thumb finds your clit, pressing and circling. His mouth returns to your nipple, sucking greedily. You try to rise away from his hand, almost overwhelmed by so much sensation after so many nights alone with your vibrator, but he grips your hip firmly with his free hand, holding you in place, slipping a second finger inside your cunt. His thumb continues to circle your clit, his tongue circles your nipple, his fingers stroke that spot inside you. Your thighs ache and tremble. Your breath catches in your throat, a shaky cry spilling from you as you come, clenching around his fingers as he slows the rhythm of his strokes. He slides the fingers out of you and releases your nipple from his mouth.

You blink lazily at him as he brings the fingers to his mouth and sucks gently, tasting you and refusing to break your gaze. His pupils dilate. He leans up to kiss you and you taste yourself in his mouth, dark and salty and bittersweet. He scoops both hands under your ass and stands, turning, setting you on the couch and kneeling on the floor between your thighs. He unties your skirt and spreads it open on the couch beneath you. He tugs your underwear down your hips and you raise your legs so he can pull the panties off and toss them to the side. He cups a hand behind each knee and pulls you to the edge of the couch, spreading your knees wide. You hold yourself up on your elbows, watching as he places a gentle kiss between your legs. You buck your hips but he backs out of reach. He turns his head and closes his teeth on the tender skin of your inner thigh. You hiss in a breath through your teeth, your head falling back. 

Your pussy throbs as he lowers his mouth to you, his tongue stroking up your center, the point circling your clit. He licks up and down with agonizing slowness. He opens his mouth wider and fucks you with his tongue, his nose brushing your clit. His hands grip your hips, holding you in place on the edge of the couch. When your breathing hitches and your hips buck, he moves, sealing his lips around your clit and flicking his tongue from side to side, up and down, impossibly fast, and you’re gasping, a high, keening moan building in the back of your throat. You arch of the couch, your entire body tensing as you come. You collapse back against the cushions, but he doesn’t stop. His hands tighten on your hips and his tongue presses harder and faster against your clit, another orgasm already trembling along your thighs and up your spine. You can’t hold back the scream that rips from you as you come again — and then a third time, so quickly it catches you off guard and you laugh, breathless.

Weakly, you push his forehead. He releases you, sitting back on his heels. Even while he’s kneeling, you can see his erection outlined by his jeans. It must be nearly painful in the restricting fabric… At the thought, your mouth fills with saliva, the haze of orgasm driven from your mind at the thought of his cock heavy on your tongue. You slide off the couch, kneeling beside him, and reach for the hem of his t-shirt. Fifteen years of anticipation lances through you, heating your blood and raising goosebumps all over your nearly naked body. You peel his t-shirt up his taut stomach and over his head, throwing it behind him. He rises up on his knees, pulling you up with him. He unhooks your bra and lets it fall to the ground, then grips your ass cheeks and tugs your hips against his, sliding one hand around between your thighs to stroke you from behind. You stop him with a hand on his chest. A low growl rumbles beneath your hand.

“I’ve been waiting fifteen years,” he says quietly.

“So have I,” you shoot back. Your fingers trail down his abdomen to the waistband of his jeans. He stills, his eyes traveling down your naked body to where your hands rest inches from his straining cock. You keep looking at his face, watching him watch you. You know he wants you to touch him, but you want to make him wait for it. Carefully, you unbutton and unzip his jeans. You lean down for leverage and ease his jeans and briefs down over his hips. Your mouth falls open as his erection springs free, standing out proudly from his body, longer and thicker than you had even imagined. This will take a little more adjustment than you anticipated, but your muscles clench deliciously at the thought. He sits and swings his legs around, reaching to help you remove his shoes. Then he lays back and lets you pull the jeans and underwear down his long, long legs. 

And, finally, you lick your lips and lower your head above his erection. With the tip of your tongue, you lick the dark, swollen head, then take him into your mouth as far as your jaw can comfortably allow. His entire body shudders, his cock twitching in your mouth. You bob your head a few times and release him with a smile. He props himself up on his elbows to watch as you curl one hand around the base of his cock, cradling his balls with the other and nudging his thighs apart with your elbow. You lie between them for better access. Gently, you pull his foreskin back and flatten your tongue against the underside of his penis, dragging slowly upward. You flick the tip of your tongue through the slit, lapping up a salty drop of pre-come. Then you close your lips around him, your hand pumping in time with the up-and-down motion of your head. You suck deeply, your cheeks pulling in, and you hum. His head falls back with a rough groan. As you suck, you lave his cock with your tongue in an offset rhythm.

“My God,” he whispers, so low that you almost don’t hear him. You hum again, pleased with yourself at having drawn blasphemy from his lips. You pull off slowly, a thin string of saliva clinging to your lips. You raise your eyebrows at him, smirking.

“Taking the Lord’s name in vain? I didn’t know you had it in you.” His eyes narrow, but he doesn’t respond. “What other naughty words do you know?” you ask, crawling upward to straddle his waist. The tip of his cock slides along your center, teasing your clit. You grind against him, sliding back and forth along his cock, the ridge around the head creating waves of friction against your clit. You’re nearly about to orgasm again when he stops you with his hands on your waist. He pushes you back to sit on his lap and leans up on his arms. He whispers against your lips, “I’m going to fuck you now.” He draws out the F in  _ fuck _ _ , _ his eyes never leaving yours.

“Oh God please,” you whisper. He pulls you down to him, kissing you with his mouth open, his tongue greedy against yours. He bends a knee, his leg coming up along your side, and then cradles you in his arms as he rolls over you, depositing you on your back beneath him. On all fours above you, he kisses your mouth and licks your lips gently, pulling back each time you crane your neck upwards for more. He slips a finger, then two, then a third into your dripping cunt. You breathe deeply, consciously relaxing your muscles around his fingers, gazing into his eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asks. You nod. “Do you have a condom?” 

“I’m clean and I have an IUD. As long as you’re clean?” 

He nods, then positions himself between your thighs. With one hand, he pulls a cushion off the nearby couch. You raise your hips so he can slide the cushion under you, propping you up and opening your knees wider. He guides his cock to your entrance, his weight supported by one arm. You gasp as he enters you, slowly, inch by inch, filling you gloriously. He pauses, eyebrows raised. You nod wordlessly, and he continues. A low groan escapes his lips as he buries himself in you, and then stills with his cock seated inside you. He leans down onto his elbows and kisses you softly. His hair falls over his forehead and tickles where it brushes your nose. Then he begins to move.

His breathing quickens as he fucks you, slowly at first, then faster, setting a tireless pace that you suspect he could keep up for hours. He rounds his back, bringing his mouth to your breast and drawing your nipple into his mouth. With each thrust, his mouth slips over your skin, heightening your desire. You arch your back, pushing your breast into his mouth. He peppers small bites across your chest, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as your hips buck in response. You wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him further into you, clenching your deepest muscles around his cock. He grits his teeth and slows the pace of his thrusting, rolling his hips slowly, dragging every inch of his cock in and back out of you, punishingly slow yet firm.

Just as you think one of you is about to come, he stops, withdrawing fully. “I want to watch you come apart above me,” he says, trading your places once again. Straddling him, you lower yourself down onto his cock, the angle hitting new and deeper places inside you. With his feet planted on the floor, he is able to control the angle and timing of his thrusts. He reaches one hand between your bodies to your clit, insistent circles bringing you closer and closer to the edge. His other hand closes around your throat, pushing you back and up until you are kneeling above him. 

“I don’t know if I have another one in me,” you confess, breathless. In response, he bares his teeth in a snarl. His fingers tighten on your throat at the same time as his other hand speeds up on your clit and his thrusts double in speed, and you climax one last time, fiercely, shouting low and guttural, nearly growling, your body bowing down over his. He releases your throat and takes both your hips in his hands, holding you still as his cock hammers into you. You hold yourself up on your elbows, and his mouth finds your neck, biting and sucking until he releases you with a quiet moan, his hips stilling as he empties himself into you.

He kisses you softly, pulling you down to lie on his chest until your breathing slows. Then he pulls out of you and rolls you over gently to lie on your side. He gets up from the floor, and you watch through half-closed eyes as he pads quietly into the bathroom. You hear the sink running, and then he returns with a warm, damp washcloth. You take it with a tired smile, sitting up to clean yourself a bit before heading into the bathroom yourself.

When you return, wrapped in your bathrobe, he is sitting on the couch, his briefs back on and his clothes collected and piled nearby.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay,” he says, looking up at you through his bangs. 

You curl up next to him on the couch. “I’d like it if you stayed,” you say, brushing the hair off his forehead. “I’m not quite done with you yet.”


End file.
